All's fair in love and torture
by GingerCathoway
Summary: Sakyo drummed his fingers against his desk, patiently waiting for the two demonesses that would take care of the Urameshi team once and for all! Hieioc Kuramaoc
1. Profiles

**Ginger1214: Well here's another story, but that doesn't mean we're abandoning the other one, this one just has a totally different plot. Check out Blood Roses if you get the chance.**

**Aroura528: Whatever she said...**

**Ginger1214: (sighs) enjoy the story, and remember we hate it when the oc's are stronger then the original characters, so don't expect that in this story.

* * *

**

**_Main OC's:_**

**Kira Ketsueki**

**Age:**

17

**Demon Type:**

Arctic Wolf Demon

**Appearance (Demon):**

Black hair, Black wolf ears, Black wolf tail, Black markings everywhere, Gold eyes

**Weapons:**

Long sword, bow and arrow

**Powers:**

Ice, Telekinesis

**Appearance (Human):**

Long dark brown hair that reaches lower back, green-gold eyes, pale skin, 5'4", skinny

**Personalty:**

Cold, Sarcastic, Stubborn, Demonic

--

--

**Emerald Chigiri**

**Age:**

16

**Demon Type:**

Bat Demon

**Weapons:**

crescent staff/blade, Demon banishing gun

**Powers:**

speed (not as fast as Hiei, but still fast), sight in dark, stealth, super strength

**Appearance:**

Dark green hair, red eyes, pale skin, 5'3", average weight

**Personality:**

Smart, Kind, Caring to people she knows, Calm, Loves to meddle

--

--

**_Secondary OC's:_**

**Hibachi Ryuu**

**Age:**

17

**Demon Type:**

Shadow Demon

**Weapons:**

Shadow Blade

**Powers:**

Shadow Powers

**Appearance:**

Shoulder length dark purple hair, He has One Brown eye and one Dark Blue eye, 6'0", Pale skin, Muscle

**Personality:**

He has a Split Personality, When he's not in a fight he's Quiet, sad, distant, tense, When in fight he's Psychotic, deadly, demonic, evil

--

--

**Hibiki Ryouta**

**Age:**

17

**Demon Type:**

Light demon

**Weapons:**

Bow and Arrow

**Powers:**

Light

**Appearance:**

Short light purple hair, one yellow eye and one red eye, the rest is the same as his half brother (same mother), Hibachi

**Personality:**

Opposite of his brother's! When in a fight he's quiet, distant, tense, when not fighting he willingly picks fights.

--

--

**Lillith**

**Age:**

16

**Demon Type:**

Half mage, half cat demon

**Powers:**

Dark Spells, Super Strength

**Appearance:**

Shoulder length black hair with white bangs, Dead black eyes, Pale skin, 5'6", Skinny

*usually wears a black tank top with a white bat on it, black skirt (with shorts underneath), above knee high black socks and flat shoes.

**Personality:**

Dark, Cold, Blood lustful only when she sees blood, Loves but always fights with her twin sister Luci

--

--

**Luci**

**Age:**

16

**Demon Type:**

Half cat demon, half mage

**Powers:**

Flexible, super speed (still not as fast as Hiei, but still fast), fire wheels that she fly's in the air with, fire

**Appearance:**

mid back lenghted black hair with blue bangs, sapphire colored eyes, pale, White cat ears with black tips poking out of her head, tail which is black with a white tip

Wears: Black midriff long sleeved shirt, black skirt with a slit on her right thigh that is cross-stitched together, knee high black boots. Sliver chopsticks in her hair.

**Personality:**

Mocking, playful, she likes toying with her enemies, which her sister is sick of, loves but always fights with her sister Lillith

--

--

**Kaori Ikeda**

**Age:**

14

**Demon Type:**

Fire Kitsune

**Powers:**

Fire, flame whip, can manipulate heat and fire, and can set fire inside of a person's body if desired, but contact is needed.

**Appearance:**

Brown hair, red tips. Brown fox ears and three tails with red tips. Purple eyes. When angered, ears and tails turn to flames, eyes burn white

**Personality:**

Can be quiet and almost shy at times, but is excited very easily, especially with animals such as foxes, cats, etc. Somewhat innocent in nature, but can hold own in a fight.

* * *

**Ginger1214: Those are the oc's profiles, we'll have the next chapter up today**

**Aroura528: Yeah because she doesn't have a life, and apparently neither do I**

**Ginger1214: HEY!**


	2. Assassins

**Ginger1214: Okay, here's chapter 3, but I'm telling you, we need reviews.**

**Aroura528: Why bother?!**

**Ginger1214: because the more reviews, the more inspiration we get to write!**

**Aroura528: We? Who writes everything?**

**Ginger1214: That's not the point, I help, and besides it was my idea!**

**Aroura528: Whatever!**

**Ginger1214: Here's the chapter, sorry for getting sidetracked.**

* * *

**One Hell of a Morning**

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, everything was quite and peaceful...

"EMERALD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"

... Okay, so I lied.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm fixing my hair" Emerald told the seething wolf demon, she looked in mirror, her green hair was in a high ponytail and the school uniform hung loosely on her slim frame. Satisfied, she opened the bathroom door, taking in Kira's appearance.

Her hair fell loosely down her back, but thats not what caught Emeralds eye, she wore a tight black tank top, matching fingerless gloves, loose fitting black pants, and leather boots, a silver belt tied around her waist, with a dagger tucked safely at her side.

"Uh, Kira, where's your uniform?" Emerald asked, looking at Kira like she was nuts.

"Got in a fight with a blow torch and lost" she answered in a dry tone, shrugging.

"Kira" Emerald scolded, but knew it would have no effect on the stubborn girl, who simply ignored it, "fine wear what you want, but we're supposed to keep a low profile, so don't get into any fights, and would you please lose the knife" she continued, as Kira rolled her eyes.

She was so tired of this, back home they didn't care if you carried a weapon, in fact they looked at you funny if you were without one. Kira wanted to go home more then anything, that's why she worked for Sakyo, that and the money of course, but once the portals finished she was long gone.

Emerald on the other hand didn't have a problem with this world, yeah she was homesick, but this world intrigued her. She had first stepped foot in this world two years ago, she was naive, and wanted adventure, now she was trapped here, but this place wasn't so bad.

Kira placed the dagger on the counter, on her way to the door.

Emerald was reminded why they were here and pulled out a picture of their target, she studied it, remembering every detail, she then shoved it back in her pocket and ran to catch up with Kira at the elevator.

They got into the limo waiting out front and made their way to the school, _'It's strange how things turned out' _Emerald thought, starring out the window, _'I mean, me and Kira are total opposites, but here we are, on yet another assignment'_, she was brought out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop.

They got out, people starred at them, as the limo drove away.

"Low profile huh?" Kira said sarcastically, "I'll keep that mind" with that the demoness walked towards the school, totally ignoring the looks people were giving them. Ginger sighed, following her partner in crime.

Mr. Tanaka, the junior high principle, walked up to them, "Hello! Are you the two new students we've been expecting?" he asked, smiling.

Kira scowled, clearly annoyed at having to attend this damned place. Emerald smiled back at the man, "Yes, we are! My names Emer... uh Mikomi, and this is Katai" she told him, laughing nervously. He looked suspicious, but didn't question it.

"Nice to meet you both, my names Mr. Tanaka" He said politely, Kira was getting impatient, but held her tongue, and just continued to glare at Emerald.

"If you would foll..." the principle stopped mid sentence as something his caught eye, "Yusuke" he called, both girls turned to see a boy with slicked back black hair, wearing a green uniform.

"Hey old man, I decided to show up today" the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Thanks to Keiko" he added under his breath.

"Good to hear, I suggest you get to class before the bell rings" Mr. Tanaka warned, turning back to the girls, just now noticing Kira's outfit.

"Miss..." he started, but then realized he didn't know her last name.

"Ketsueki" Emerald supplied.

"Miss Ketsueki, is there a problem with your uniform?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Would you call burnt to a crisp a problem?" she smirked at the look on the principles face, Emerald shot her a warning look, which of course was ignored. They all heard laughing form behind them and looked back to where Yusuke was cracking up, Mr. Tanaka didn't even notice he was still there.

"Yusuke, since you find miss Ketsueki so amusing why don't you show her and miss..." he started.

"Chigiri" Emerald said quickly.

"Miss Chigiri here to their class, I believe you all have Mr. Akashi" he finished, walking away. Yusuke groaned at the thought of the rat faced teacher, him and Mr. Iwamoto, have always had it out for him.

"Man, I was hoping to skip this class" Yusuke grunted, before starting to walk inside, mentioning for them to follow.

They were walking down the hallways, Yusuke was about 2 feet in front of them, while the girls walked side by side.

"Katai?" Kira asked, wanting an explanation.

"Yep, thought it would fit, it meaning stubborn and all" Emerald grinned, "and I gave myself the name Mikomi meaning hope" she seemed proud, and Kira for the life of her couldn't understand why.

"So your name means Hope Destiny, explain to me why that amuses you" she asked dryly, not really caring, which made Emerald scowl at the older girl.

"It's funny because your name now means stubborn blood" she shot back, but almost flinched when she remembered the origin of the wolf demon's name.

Kira glared coldly at her, totally shutting off, fury taking over her features. Emerald remembered the story, as if it was her own life, then again hers was just as bad.

* * *

_It had been almost impossible, but Emerald had finally bribed the brunette into sharing something, anything about her past._

_It turns out Kira's mother was an ice demon, her father a wolf demon, and they were both killed when she was very young. Her fathers pack raised Kira, calling her Ketsurui, meaning 'tears of blood', they took care of her until she got a thirst for killing, the thrill of it, the pure ecstasy of gaining power, and becoming stronger, she couldn't get enough of it._

_The pack feared for their lives, so they banished her, and she never looked back. She quickly gained a reputation, not killing anything higher then C class demons, she wasn't that strong yet. No one except the pack knew of her real name, only that she was a killer, so from then on she was known as Kira, and given the last name Ketsueki, meaning blood._

_The new title grew on her, so she kept it, she was a killer, and still is, nothing will change that._

* * *

Emerald knew there was more to the story, but had dropped it.

They had finally reached the class room and walked in, ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Well, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi, I'm surprised that idiot principle hasn't kicked you out already, now if it were up to me..." Mr. Akashi started, completely ignoring the two girls.

"Save it for someone who cares" Yusuke interrupted, taking his seat at the back of the classroom. The rat faced teacher glared at him, then turned back to the lesson, but was interrupted yet again, this time by Emerald.

"Uh, Mr. Akashi?" he turned to her, then to Kira, and back again.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked rudely, angering Kira greatly, _'I could kill this guy without even lifting a finger, I shouldn't have to listen or look at this inferior rat, I'm a demon, not some petty human' _she thought bitterly.

"Uh, were the two new students, Mikomi Chigiri, and Katai Ket..." Emerald explained, pointing to herself and Kira, but Mr. Akashi held up a hand, stopping her.

"It doesn't matter, just find two seats in the back" he said, turning back to the blackboard.

They did as they were told and sat down next to Yusuke, who seemed to be daydreaming. A girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes, who was sitting in front of Kira, turned around.

"Hi, I'm Keiko, your Katai right?" she greeted, smiling, unfortunately she was talking to a very pissed off demoness.

"Hn" was Kira's only reply as she crossed her arms and glared at the other girl.

"Um.. Do you like it here so far?" Keiko tried again, Emerald looked over, watching the exchange.

"Look girl, if you want to keep breathing I advise you stop talking to me" she said coldly.

"She's just kidding, don't mind her" Emerald quickly cut in, laughing nervously.

"I am?" Kira asked dryly, and Keiko's eyes widened. Yusuke who had also been watching, raised an eyebrow at the threat. Emerald once again laughed nervously, her eyes darting from Kira's emotionless face, to Keiko's slightly freighted one.

"This is going to be a long day" she groaned.

* * *

**Ginger1214: okay, so how was it?**

**Kurama: Very long**

**Ginger1214: Hey don't look at me, I'm not the nocturnal one**

**Aroura528: I'm not nocturnal you dimwit!**

**Ginger1214: Fine, your just a person who doesn't sleep!**

**Kurama: I believe the word is insomnia**


	3. One Hell of a Morning

**Ginger1214: Okay, here's chapter 3, but I'm telling you, we need reviews.**

**Aroura528: Why bother?!**

**Ginger1214: because the more reviews, the more inspiration we get to write!**

**Aroura528: We? Who writes everything?**

**Ginger1214: That's not the point, I help, and besides it was my idea!**

**Aroura528: Whatever!**

**Ginger1214: Here's the chapter, sorry for getting sidetracked.**

* * *

**One Hell of a Morning**

The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, everything was quite and peaceful...

"EMERALD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE"

... Okay, so I lied.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm fixing my hair" Emerald told the seething wolf demon, she looked in mirror, her green hair was in a high ponytail and the school uniform hung loosely on her slim frame. Satisfied, she opened the bathroom door, taking in Kira's appearance.

Her hair fell loosely down her back, but thats not what caught Emeralds eye, she wore a tight black tank top, matching fingerless gloves, loose fitting black pants, and leather boots, a silver belt tied around her waist, with a dagger tucked safely at her side.

"Uh, Kira, where's your uniform?" Emerald asked, looking at Kira like she was nuts.

"Got in a fight with a blow torch and lost" she answered in a dry tone, shrugging.

"Kira" Emerald scolded, but knew it would have no effect on the stubborn girl, who simply ignored it, "fine wear what you want, but we're supposed to keep a low profile, so don't get into any fights, and would you please lose the knife" she continued, as Kira rolled her eyes.

She was so tired of this, back home they didn't care if you carried a weapon, in fact they looked at you funny if you were without one. Kira wanted to go home more then anything, that's why she worked for Sakyo, that and the money of course, but once the portals finished she was long gone.

Emerald on the other hand didn't have a problem with this world, yeah she was homesick, but this world intrigued her. She had first stepped foot in this world two years ago, she was naive, and wanted adventure, now she was trapped here, but this place wasn't so bad.

Kira placed the dagger on the counter, on her way to the door.

Emerald was reminded why they were here and pulled out a picture of their target, she studied it, remembering every detail, she then shoved it back in her pocket and ran to catch up with Kira at the elevator.

They got into the limo waiting out front and made their way to the school, _'It's strange how things turned out' _Emerald thought, starring out the window, _'I mean, me and Kira are total opposites, but here we are, on yet another assignment'_, she was brought out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop.

They got out, people starred at them, as the limo drove away.

"Low profile huh?" Kira said sarcastically, "I'll keep that mind" with that the demoness walked towards the school, totally ignoring the looks people were giving them. Ginger sighed, following her partner in crime.

Mr. Tanaka, the junior high principle, walked up to them, "Hello! Are you the two new students we've been expecting?" he asked, smiling.

Kira scowled, clearly annoyed at having to attend this damned place. Emerald smiled back at the man, "Yes, we are! My names Emer... uh Mikomi, and this is Katai" she told him, laughing nervously. He looked suspicious, but didn't question it.

"Nice to meet you both, my names Mr. Tanaka" He said politely, Kira was getting impatient, but held her tongue, and just continued to glare at Emerald.

"If you would foll..." the principle stopped mid sentence as something his caught eye, "Yusuke" he called, both girls turned to see a boy with slicked back black hair, wearing a green uniform.

"Hey old man, I decided to show up today" the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Thanks to Keiko" he added under his breath.

"Good to hear, I suggest you get to class before the bell rings" Mr. Tanaka warned, turning back to the girls, just now noticing Kira's outfit.

"Miss..." he started, but then realized he didn't know her last name.

"Ketsueki" Emerald supplied.

"Miss Ketsueki, is there a problem with your uniform?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Would you call burnt to a crisp a problem?" she smirked at the look on the principles face, Emerald shot her a warning look, which of course was ignored. They all heard laughing form behind them and looked back to where Yusuke was cracking up, Mr. Tanaka didn't even notice he was still there.

"Yusuke, since you find miss Ketsueki so amusing why don't you show her and miss..." he started.

"Chigiri" Emerald said quickly.

"Miss Chigiri here to their class, I believe you all have Mr. Akashi" he finished, walking away. Yusuke groaned at the thought of the rat faced teacher, him and Mr. Iwamoto, have always had it out for him.

"Man, I was hoping to skip this class" Yusuke grunted, before starting to walk inside, mentioning for them to follow.

They were walking down the hallways, Yusuke was about 2 feet in front of them, while the girls walked side by side.

"Katai?" Kira asked, wanting an explanation.

"Yep, thought it would fit, it meaning stubborn and all" Emerald grinned, "and I gave myself the name Mikomi meaning hope" she seemed proud, and Kira for the life of her couldn't understand why.

"So your name means Hope Destiny, explain to me why that amuses you" she asked dryly, not really caring, which made Emerald scowl at the older girl.

"It's funny because your name now means stubborn blood" she shot back, but almost flinched when she remembered the origin of the wolf demon's name.

Kira glared coldly at her, totally shutting off, fury taking over her features. Emerald remembered the story, as if it was her own life, then again hers was just as bad.

* * *

_It had been almost impossible, but Emerald had finally bribed the brunette into sharing something, anything about her past._

_It turns out Kira's mother was an ice demon, her father a wolf demon, and they were both killed when she was very young. Her fathers pack raised Kira, calling her Ketsurui, meaning 'tears of blood', they took care of her until she got a thirst for killing, the thrill of it, the pure ecstasy of gaining power, and becoming stronger, she couldn't get enough of it._

_The pack feared for their lives, so they banished her, and she never looked back. She quickly gained a reputation, not killing anything higher then C class demons, she wasn't that strong yet. No one except the pack knew of her real name, only that she was a killer, so from then on she was known as Kira, and given the last name Ketsueki, meaning blood._

_The new title grew on her, so she kept it, she was a killer, and still is, nothing will change that._

* * *

Emerald knew there was more to the story, but had dropped it.

They had finally reached the class room and walked in, ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Well, if it isn't Yusuke Urameshi, I'm surprised that idiot principle hasn't kicked you out already, now if it were up to me..." Mr. Akashi started, completely ignoring the two girls.

"Save it for someone who cares" Yusuke interrupted, taking his seat at the back of the classroom. The rat faced teacher glared at him, then turned back to the lesson, but was interrupted yet again, this time by Emerald.

"Uh, Mr. Akashi?" he turned to her, then to Kira, and back again.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked rudely, angering Kira greatly, _'I could kill this guy without even lifting a finger, I shouldn't have to listen or look at this inferior rat, I'm a demon, not some petty human' _she thought bitterly.

"Uh, were the two new students, Mikomi Chigiri, and Katai Ket..." Emerald explained, pointing to herself and Kira, but Mr. Akashi held up a hand, stopping her.

"It doesn't matter, just find two seats in the back" he said, turning back to the blackboard.

They did as they were told and sat down next to Yusuke, who seemed to be daydreaming. A girl with short brown hair, and brown eyes, who was sitting in front of Kira, turned around.

"Hi, I'm Keiko, your Katai right?" she greeted, smiling, unfortunately she was talking to a very pissed off demoness.

"Hn" was Kira's only reply as she crossed her arms and glared at the other girl.

"Um.. Do you like it here so far?" Keiko tried again, Emerald looked over, watching the exchange.

"Look girl, if you want to keep breathing I advise you stop talking to me" she said coldly.

"She's just kidding, don't mind her" Emerald quickly cut in, laughing nervously.

"I am?" Kira asked dryly, and Keiko's eyes widened. Yusuke who had also been watching, raised an eyebrow at the threat. Emerald once again laughed nervously, her eyes darting from Kira's emotionless face, to Keiko's slightly freighted one.

"This is going to be a long day" she groaned.

* * *

**Ginger1214: okay, so how was it?**

**Kurama: Very long**

**Ginger1214: Hey don't look at me, I'm not the nocturnal one**

**Aroura528: I'm not nocturnal you dimwit!**

**Ginger1214: Fine, your just a person who doesn't sleep!**

**Kurama: I believe the word is insomnia**


	4. We all love a good Torture

**Ginger1214: Chapter 3, or 4 which ever!**

**Kurama: We are on chapter 4 if you count the profiles, if not then we're on chapter 3!**

**Aroura528: He's a walking, talking encyclopedia!**

**Ginger1214: Anyway on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**We all love a good torture**

"Today was interesting to say the least" Emerald said once Kira had exited the School. The wolf demon just growled under her breath. They started walking down the street when Emerald took out a folded piece of paper that had been crammed in her pocket.

"Here's our target" she said, handing Kira the picture.

"Good this shouldn't take long, he looks like an idiot" the photo was of a boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a stupid smirk on his face (Aroura528: bet you all thought it was Kuwabarra, sadly no).

"He's supposedly a demon" Emerald explained, remembering the information Sakyo had provided for them.

"A demon fraternizing with humans, how pathetic" Kira sneered.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Emerald asked, smiling.

"Like I said, pathetic" the wolf demon looked around until her gaze fell onto a brunette boy, walking down the opposite street, "at least the day won't be all bad" she said, thinking of ways to torture the unfortunate demon.

* * *

"Tell us what we want to know" Emerald demanded, pushing another bullet ant against his skin. He screamed as the ant bit down. Kira rolled her eyes; she was leaning against the counter, bored.

It didn't take them long to knock him out and drag him back to the penthouse, but it's been a half-n-hour since they started torturing him, and he still hasn't told them anything.

"I told you, I don't know anything about them" the demon cried out, pain coursing throughout his body with every breath.

"Move" Kira ordered, shoving Emerald out of the way. The wolf demon took one of their prisoner's fingers and snapped it as if it were a twig. He cried out in pain, biting his lip.

"Tell us everything you know or this is going to get a lot more painful" she growled, glaring coldly.

"I don't know anything" he screamed.

"We'll see" Kira said in a low voice, walking over to a nearby closet. She came back seconds later with what looked like a car battery and jump wires.

"Wha... What are you doing?" the demon stuttered, and now it was Emeralds turn to roll her eyes.

"If you just tell us what we want to know, you'll never need to find out" she explained. Kira walked up to him and smirked, taking out two rusty looking nails. She kneeled in front of him and plunged the nails into his knee caps. He screamed bloody murder and Emerald couldn't help but thank Enma that their penthouse was soundproof.

His cries soon died down to light whimpering as Kira attached the jump wires to the nails. She stood up and walked over to the car battery.

"Please, don't do this, I've told you everything I swear" he pleaded, struggling against his restraints.

"You know what's more pathetic then a human?" Kira asked, connecting the other end of the jump wires to the battery, "a demon, begging for its life" with that she turned the voltage up and watched as he thrashed around violently.

* * *

"Wait" the guy called as Kira reached down to electrocute him again, "I swear I don't know anything, but I know someone how might" he breathed out quickly.

"Who?" Emerald asked, stepping towards him.

"He's a demon that goes by the name of Isamu" He exclaimed, leaning as far back as he could in the chair.

"There was that so hard?" Emerald said, smiling.

Kira walked over and stood behind the demon, as he tried to turn his head to look at her.

"Ar.. Are you... going to let me go now?" he asked, hesitating slightly.

"You didn't actually expect us to just let you walk out of here did you?" Emerald asked.

"But I told you everything I know" he screamed, panicking.

"Yes and here's your reward" Kira said coldly, and a sickening crack was heard, as the guys head rolled to the side, his neck broken.

* * *

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabarra were now standing in Koenma's office, waiting for the toddler to explain why he had called them there.

Botan was also there, standing off to the side, she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Do you know this boy?" Koenma asked, hitting a button on his desk. The screen on the TV changed, showing a picture of what looked like a middle school student.

"He kinda looks familiar" Yusuke scratched the back of his head, trying to remember where he had seen this boy before.

"That's Sadao Kumori, he used to tutor me in History" Kuwabarra said, tilting his head to the side.

"Doubt it helped" Hiei remarked. He was currently leaning on the back wall, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"What was that shorty, got something to say?" Kuwabarra yelled, but was completely ignored.

"Hmm... Kumori... Kumori... where have I heard that name.. oh yeah, he was that kid I always beat up for lunch money last year" Yusuke said.

"Yes well it turns out he was a low level demon" Koenma informed.

"Wha.. So all those times I.. Why didn't he fight back?" the spirit detective yelled, shocked the geek was actually a demon.

"Like I said, he was a low level demon, probably trying to keep a low profile, it's most likely that he was running from someone and hid in the human world" Koenma answered.

"That's the third time you said 'was', has something happened to him?" Kurama asked, standing by the window.

"Yes, he was killed earlier today, found dead in a park, his neck broken" the prince sighed, rubbing his temples to help ease the pain of his headache.

"Ok so another demon bites the dust, makes my job a lot easier" Yusuke shrugged, lounging back on the chair he was currently occupying.

"Because it's your job to eliminate potential threats to the human world" Botan reminded him, not like she'd ever let him forget.

"And you believe that what ever took out the demon is one of those 'potential threats'?" Yusuke asked, using air quotes.

"Yes, I do!" Koenma answered, pushing another button on his desk. The screen changed again, showing another picture of Kumori, this one taken after he was already dead. They could all see cuts and bruises littering his body, with huge welts, that looked like spider bites, all over his arms.

"Wow, these guys mean business" Kuwabarra muttered, feeling sorry for the demon.

"However killed this guy wanted information and weren't afraid to torture him for it" Koenma said, Botan and Kuwabarra looked worried, while the others, just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Just keep an eye out for anyone looking suspicious" Koenma ordered, practically shoving them out of his office.

He hit yet _another_ button on his desk, and a man popped up on the screen.

"Prince Koenma!" the man stated in shock.

"Create a private link to the throne room; I must speak with my father... It is of great importance"

* * *

**Ginger1214: Dun Dun Dunn!**

**Kurama: Very intriguing!**

**Aroura528: ....**

**Ginger1214: Please read and review, we only have one, thank you by the way! One review isn't gonna' make us stop the story, but continue not to review and the updates will be every 4 months or something!**


	5. Something Strange

**Ginger1214: If anyone wants to contact us or respond to an email, contact us... or rather me, on Aroura528's email, which is on her profile! Mine isn't working.**

**Kurama: What's wrong with it?**

**Ginger1214: Auro****ra! By the way thanks for all the reviews auraclaritykat, Fox Girl, Raven-hearted-Luci, and Daeth101- Fox version! Each of you pick a name (boy or girl), appearance, personality, and powers! Each of your people will be fighting on the same team in the Dark Tournament. Put it in the review for this chapter or email Aroura528.**

* * *

**Something Strange**

It's been three days since they arrived here and everyday felt like an eternity, it wasn't easy being away from where you grew up, especially if you hate where you are. They had found some information on this Isamu guy, not a lot, but they did get an address, Emerald suggested they pay him a visit tonight.

In the mean time the two demonesses sat at the back of the class as they watched Mr. Akashi give out their 'pop quiz'. Kira had finally decided that this school thing was a lot more painful than any torture even the great Toguro could come up with. She sat starring out the window as the rest of the class took the quiz.

Emerald was frustrated, none of the things they were learning were even on the test, it was as if the teacher wanted them to fail. She looked up and saw the sick, twisted grin on Mr. Akashi's face. Grimacing, she turned away in disgust, maybe Kira was right, perhaps humans were just weak, pathetic excuses of life. Her eyes traveled around the room before finally landing on her partner in crime.

No, she refused to believe that there was nothing to this world but pain and misery. She looked around again and noticed that boy, Yusuke, wasn't in class, Kira taking his seat at the window. There was something strange about that boy, not to mention the large amount of spirit energy she sensed coming from him. He is or could be very powerful.

Emerald tapped her pen against her desk, already done the quiz. Kira just continued to lounge back on the chair, arms crossed, she even went as far as to put her feet up on her desk. Her black, high heeled, leather boots clashed against the light tan color radiating from the desk, catching the teachers attention.

He walked over to her "Miss. Ketsueki, I would very much appreciate it if you would keep your filthy boots OFF my _desks_" he growled, shoving her legs aside so they fell to the ground.

Emerald swore that if looks could kill Mr. Akashi would have been tortured, cut up, boiled, and served before he could even utter 'help'. She was a bit worried what the wolf demon would do next so she started scanning for any possible exits in case of an emergency.

Fortunately, Kira kept her mouth shut, unfortunately, she decided to use her powers.

The rat faced teacher was about to say something else when a chair came hurtling towards him, hitting him in the back, and causing him to do a face plant right into the floor. The class erupted in laughter, even Emerald until she noticed what chair Kira used.

The wolf demon had moved into Yusuke's seat, leaving her old desk, the one next to Emerald, open. Unfortunately Kira had used her old chair, so who do you think the teachers gonna blame? Yep, thats right, Emerald.

Mr. Akashi picked himself up off the floor and turned around, glaring at the bat demon. It was a good thing the other kids were too busy laughing to ask themselves how they had missed Emerald 'throwing the chair'. Kira smirked, putting her feet back up on the desk.

"Thats a detention Miss Chigiri, the only reason I'm not expelling you is because you've only been here three days" he sneered, "and you Miss. Ketsueki..." he began.

"Save it! I'm out of here" Kira interrupted, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Stop right there, you can't just walk out of class" he yelled.

"Watch me" with that said she stepped out. She heard him coming after her, so thinking quickly she used her telekinesis to slam the door right in his face. Grinning, she continued to walk down the hallway towards the front doors, unfortunately her path was blocked by none other than Mr. Tanaka himself.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Out" she answered simply, crossing her arms.

"I think you should go back to class Miss Ketsueki" he advised.

"And I think you should move" the wolf demon growled, she heard someone come up behind her, but she didn't turn around, her main focus was getting out of this cursed building.

"You've only been here three days, you can't leave now" Mr. Tanaka argued, Kira was about to say something back, but someone beat her to it.

"Just let her leave old man, if she doesn't want to be here, she shouldn't have to stay" Yusuke said having come down from the roof to grab something to eat and overhearing their conversation.

"Students can't just come and go as they please Yusuke" the principle scolded, but the boy just rolled his eyes.

Kira was getting tired of this and an angry wolf demon wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. To make matters worse Mr. Akashi came running up behind her, out of breath, his nose bleeding, most likely broken. Kira smirked as Yusuke started laughing.

"Mr. Akashi what happened to you?" Mr. Tanaka chuckled.

"This... girl slammed a door in my face" the teacher answered, making the Spirit Detective laugh even harder.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I missed it" he said. Emerald ran up to them, skidding to a halt in front of Mr. Tanaka.

"There's a riot in the classroom" she yelled frantically.

"WHAT?" the two adults screamed, running off down the hall.

"Finally something worth watching" Yusuke said about to head back also, but he heard Emerald chuckle, "There wasn't a riot was there?" he asked.

"No, now lets get out of here _Katai _before they come back" the green haired girl exclaimed, practically dragging the wolf demon out the door.

"So you do this often?" Yusuke asked, following them outside and slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Get off" Kira growled, restraining herself from either breaking his arm or throwing him into a tree.

"Wow, you know you remind me of someone" the Spirit Detective said, the wolf demon just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her, she's not really a people person" Emerald apologized, "I do suggest removing your arm though" he smiled and let go of Kira, but not her, making the bat demon sweat drop.

Yusuke had to admit they were hot. He looked over at Kira, admiring her long dark brown hair, green-gold eyes, and don't even get him started on her curves. Switching his gaze to Emerald he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her dark green hair, and gaze into her peculiar yet beautiful red eyes.

"Yusuke" they heard someone call as they entered the park, moments later a girl with blue hair and pink eyes ran up to them. Kira grimaced at the pink Kimono, disgusted with the girl already.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you know as well as I do that Keiko wouldn't like you hanging around with these other girls" Botan scowled, glaring at him.

"Keiko's not my girlfriend, so quit acting like she is" he defended.

"She kissed you!" the Spirit Guide argued and it turned into a screaming match, with Yusuke denying he felt anything for Keiko.

Emerald and Kira turned away in disgust, and continued walking. Botan and Yusuke stopped bickering, following the two demonesses.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the Spirit Detective grumbled.

"Oh yeah, well... you see... umm" Botan stuttered, not wanting to say anything in front of the two strangers.

"Spit it out already" he was getting more impatient by the second.

"There's been some new evidence" she whispered, but Emerald and Kira heard her anyway.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked, not catching on.

"You know the... oh just meet me at your house later" she sighed, giving up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" he rolled his eyes and watched her run off before jogging to catch up to the two demonesses, "So what are your names again?" he asked.

"I'm Mikomi, and this is Katai" Emerald told him, the park was empty which wasn't surprising, it was still morning. Kira looked around and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She searched for it, but all she found was a black blur darting deeper into the tree's.

"Look we have to go, we're meeting someone later, it was nice talking to you Yusuke" Emerald smiled, beginning to walk away, Kira right behind her.

"You can come out now" the Spirit Detective called once the girls were out of earshot, demon or not. A black blur shot out of one of the tree's, landing in front of Yusuke.

"Who were they?" Hiei demanded, crossing his arms. He wasn't close enough to pick up their scent, if he had he would have known they were demonesses.

"Two girls from school, there's something strange about them" Yusuke said, making his way out of the park, "did you get anything off them?" he asked.

"No, the brown haired one saw me" the fire demon growled, the Spirit Detective just nodded and the demon took off back out of sight.

* * *

**Ginger1214: Hope you liked it, we should have the next chapter up soon.**

**(Justyn enters)**

**Ginger1214: (O_O) you're not in this story!**

**Justyn: I was bored (shrugs)**

**Aroura528: Out now! (scary voice)**

**Justyn: Alright but I'm stealing Gingers chips... Again! (takes chips)**

**Ginger1214: HEY! GET BACK HERE!**

**Kurama: O_O**


	6. Lets play a fun little game of torture

**Ginger1214: Okay we have three out of the four people who deserve a part in our story, we're still waiting on Fox Girl!**

**Justyn: Man, I'm hungry!**

**Ginger1214: Grrr, you already ate my chips.**

**Justyn: Do you have anymore?**

**Ginger1214: NO, AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU ANY!**

**Justyn: Wow, you really are a demon!**

* * *

**Lets play a fun little game of torture**

Yusuke finally made it home and went strait to his room, not even bothering to answer his mom as she asked him what he wanted for dinner. Opening the door, he found Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara sitting there waiting for him. Looking at the clock it was 4pm, _'I must have taken longer then I thought'_ he mused.

"Where have you been Urameshi, we've been waiting here for an hour" Kuwabara complained.

"Actually we've only been here 15 minutes" Kurama corrected.

"Well, whatever, it still felt like an hour" the oath mumbled.

"Anyway, the reason I called you all here was tell you there's new evidence saying the murderer is actually a demon and not only that but a female as well" Botan informed.

"How'd you find that out?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well you see that demon that was killed, Kumori, had nails in his knees, probably one of the ways they tortured him, but anyway there were fingerprints on them" Botan began, pausing for a second to let this information sink in, "We had some ogres analyze them and even though Spirit World doesn't have a database listing all the demons, we do have files on the ones that have caused trouble in the past" she finished, smiling.

"Alright so you got a match, who is she?" Yusuke demanded impatiently.

"Her names Kira Ketsueki, she's an arctic wold demon and is know throughout the Demon World as being bloodthirsty and ruthless, she's killed many demons" Botan told them, she took a picture out of her Kimono, opening it, she held it out for them to see, "this is the only photo we have of her, unfortunately it's only her demon form".

The picture was of a girl around their age, with long black hair down to her waist, and beautiful golden eyes. She had black wolf ears, along with a matching tail, but thats not what caught their attention. Everywhere along her arms, neck, and even a little on the face were what looked like black tattoo's.

"Woooow" Kuwabara drooled, as Botan quickly put away the picture.

"Anyway, she's our killer and its up to you to bring her in" she said.

"Ya know, she kinda looks familiar" Yusuke thought out loud.

"Yusuke this is important if you have any idea who this is we need to know" she urged.

"What did you say her name was again?" the Spirit Detective asked.

"Kira Ketsueki" Kurama answered. They all waited, hoping Yusuke would remember something, anything.

"... I got nothing" they all fell over anime style, except the Spirit Detective who just shrugged.

"I've got to get back to Koenma, just keep an eye out" Botan sighed, "Who knows when she'll strike again".

* * *

Kira ran along the rooftops, keeping out of sight. It was dark, about midnight, but she didn't want to take any chances of this Isamu guy seeing them coming.

Now Kira would have just barged in, tortured him, and got out, but Emerald said we should scout out the area first. Normally she would have just ignored the bat demon, but she didn't mind being outside at night, in fact, she looked forward to it. Emerald said it was because of the wolf demon in her, but call it what you want, she loved the night, especially the moon.

Speaking of Emerald, you remember her, the one with night vision, yeah, she was in a limo a few blocks away, while Kira scoped out the neighborhood, tell me how that makes sense? Kira could see pretty good in the dark, better than a human, but Emerald had damn near perfect vision, even when it was pitch black.

The guys house was small and looked almost abandoned except for the tiny bit of light coming from the inside. She touched the com link in her ear, activating it. Sakyo had given them many useful stuff for torture, or communication.

"Clear" was all the wolf demon said before switching it back off. Jumping down from the roof, Kira landed on her feet just as the limo pulled up and Emerald got out.

"Have fun?" she asked and Kira just growled, ignoring her. They walked up to the front door, the steps creaking.

"Alright, we need to make sure there are no other peo..." Emerald began, but was cut off by Kira kicking in the door, "or we can just do that". They walked into a living room, but no one was there.

"Don't move" a voice ordered and Emerald felt a dagger press against her neck. Kira turned around and crossed her arms.

"I said don't move, or I'll kill her" he yelled.

"Go ahead, it'll be the last thing you ever do" the wolf demon snarled. She took a closer look at him, he had long black hair, brown eyes, was tall, and he had a short scruffy beard from not shaving in a while.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pushing the blade harder into the bat demons neck. She didn't do anything, just stood there waiting for Kira.

"Drop the dagger" Kira said coldly, it was a warning, giving him a chance to do things the easy way, but stupidly he ignored it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he repeated, yelling this time.

"Kira getting impatient here" Emerald complained, the blade pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Don't even thin..." the demon began, but Kira quickly raised her hand, paralyzing him. Emerald stepped away, touching the small cut on her neck. She took her hand away, then walked back over to Isamu. Kira dropped her hand and released him, but he still had no time to react as a right hook came hurtling towards him. It hit, and sent him flying into a wall thanks to Emeralds super strength.

"Your gonna tell us everything we want to know or your nose isn't gonna be the only thing broken" Emerald snarled darkly. Kira raised an eyebrow, _'great he pissed her off'_ she thought.

* * *

"So what's next, thumb or pinkie?" the bat demon taunted, kneeling down next to the now chained demon.

"Go to hell" he spat, struggling against the restraints.

"Both of them it is" with that said she snapped them. He clenched his teeth and groaned in pain.

"This is pointless, get on with it" Kira growled, she was leaning on the back wall of the living room, just watching.

"What did you have in mind?" Emerald asked her.

"Crush them" the wolf demon answered shortly, turning her head towards the hammer on the table next to her. Isamu eyes widened and he struggled even harder, but it was pointless. Emerald walked over and picked it the hammer up. She kneeled back down in front of the demon and took his left hand, the one where she hand broke all his fingers.

He tried to pull it back, but she was stronger. Kira threw her some rope which she used to tie down his hand to the arm of the chair.

"Stop, you don't want to do this" he cried out in fear.

"Tell us all the information you have then" Emerald demanded.

"I wo..." he was cut off by a hammer swinging down and shattering what was left of the bones in his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this" Kira snapped.

"What else can I do? I've broken all his fingers and toes not to mention crushed them" Emerald defended. The wolf demon smirked, walking toward what Emerald guessed was the kitchen. She came back seconds later with a blow torch (Ginger1214: Who keeps a blow torch in their kitchen? Aroura528:... Ginger1214: O_O). She handed it to Emerald, who starred at it wide eyed.

"We can't get information if he's dead" she scolded.

"The way he's going he's either gonna pass out or die, I say we make it as painful as possible" Kira smirked.

The bat demon shrugged, not caring anymore. She lit the torch and walked back over to Isamu, who glared. Kira sat back, smiling, and bathing in the demons screams as half his face was burnt off. After a couple seconds Emerald backed away. Isamu skin boiled, and Emerald grimaced, his one eye was actually hanging out of his socket. The demon was whimpering and cursing under his breath, tears flowing from his uninjured eye.

(Ginger1214: yay I finally get to type the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"One last chance" Emerald warned, Kira walked back into the kitchen looking for something that would cause him even more pain.

"Alright alright! there's a tournament coming up in the demon world, a lot of demons will be there" he gave up.

"Will _they_ be there?" Emerald questioned. Kira came back into the room, a bag of salt in her hand. (Ginger1214: Don't they usually come in shakers?)

"I don't know" he said, Kira walked over and poured the whole bag of salt over his head, "you bitch!!!" he screamed.

"That's not what we wanted to hear" Emerald sighed.

"I told you that I don't know! If they were invited then yes!" He told them.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning by the time they made it back to the penthouse. They didn't get anything else from the demon, so they just snapped his neck and dropped him into a near by river. Emerald sighed, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Kira on the other hand, flipped through the channels on the tv.

The wolf demon was almost nocturnal, unlike Emerald who did sleep at night but with some difficulty. Before either of them could actually get comfortable, the phone rang. Groaning, Emerald picked it up.

"Hello?"She asked yawning.

"Any new information?" a voice rang through from the other end. Emerald's eyes widened, it was Sakyo.

"Uh no, the first target gave us a name" she started.

"and?" Sakyo asked.

"The guy gave us nothing, except that there is a tournament coming up and they might be invited" she told him.

"Alright I've got a new target for you" she could almost hear the grin in his voice.

* * *

**Ginger1214: I know theres still a lot of chapters to go until the dark tournament but we promised to have your characters in before then.**

**Justyn: hey Ginger why does everyone like kira better?**

**Ginger1214: What are you talking about?**

**Justyn: In almost all of the reviews everyone talks about how cool Kira is!**

**Kurama: I have noticed this too.**

**Aroura528: *sarcastically* REALLY? I haven't noticed.**

**Ginger1214: hey yeah I've noticed that too! hmmmmmmm...........Maybe our viewers can write to their favorite characters. That way no one can feel left out.**

**Justyn: Great idea! I'll get lots of fan mail! (goes to get more chips)**


	7. First meetings aren't always the best

**Ginger1214: Still waiting on Fox girl**

**Kurama: What shall we do if she stopped reading?**

**Ginger1214: Um, I don't know.... Give it to someone else?**

**Kurama: That doesn't seem fair**

**Ginger1214: I know, but they would be coming in soon and in reality we need three more people to make six**

**Justyn: I'll be one of them!**

**Aroura528: Then I'll get to kill you!**

**Justyn: Um maybe we should let other people that review be in it, ya know, to give them a chance, hehe**

* * *

**First meetings aren't always the best**

Emerald groaned, slamming her hand down on the alarm clock to stop the annoying beeping. She heard a crash in the next room and smirked, imagining Kira throwing her alarm against the wall. The bat demon got out of bed, it was now thursday, so if they didn't leave soon they'd miss their target and have to wait until school was over. Kira met her in the kitchen, glaring at anything and everything.

"Good morning" the green haired girl sang, smiling as the wolf demon looked ready to strangle her. Kira hardly gets any sleep, which meant she was usually even more of a bitch in the morning.

"Why the fuck did we have to get up at 6" she growled.

"The sooner we get this guy the better" Emerald sighed, pulling on a denim jacket over her light blue tank-top. Her hair was in a messy bun and neither her nor Kira ever wore makeup. The wolf demon had on black pants and a tank-top, along with a dark leather jacket. Her hair was down, she didn't bother doing anything with it, not that she needed to.

They exited the penthouse and walked down the street. Sakyo had given them an address and their target didn't live far. They arrived at the house and saw a brunette woman in the kitchen window, cooking something.

"Kazuma get down here" she yelled. Kira and Emerald looked at each other, this just got a little more complicated.

* * *

"YUSUKE" Botan screamed, waking the sleeping teen who was resting on the roof of the school.

"What?" the boy groaned, sitting up.

"IT'S KUWABARA, HE'S IN DANGER" the Spirit guide yelled frantically.

"Whoa, slow down Kuwabara's what?" Yusuke asked.

"In danger, Shizuru called me on the compact I gave her, she said 2 girls broke in and locked her in a closet" Botan answered a little more calmly.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" the Spirit Detective cried out, grabbing onto the oar.

"I've already told Kurama and Hiei, they're meeting us there... I think" she said, flying towards Kuwabara's house.

* * *

Emerald nodded to Kira after listening in on Shizuru's conversation with Botan from inside the closet.

"Makes our job easier" the bat demon grinned, walking back over to the loud mouth tied down to a chair.

"Who are you? What do you want? Hey are you listening to me?" Kuwabara yelled, Kira was getting really sick of this.

"Lets just kill him now" the brunette said, "or at least rip out his vocal cords" she mumbled.

"No killing humans! We'll never get done this mission if we're put to death" Emerald reminded her. Killing demons was one thing, but killing humans was unforgivable in the eyes of Enma and his son. Hearing something outside the green haired girls head snapped up. Kira had great hearing thanks to the wold demon in her, but it still wasn't as good as the bat demons.

Kira saw Emeralds quick movement and walked over to the window. Looking out, she saw a shadow move to the other end of the house and motioned for the bat demon to take the back door. Looking back out she saw two more heading towards the front, smirking, she leaned back, looking forward to a fight.

"GUYS ST..." Kuwabara tried to warn them, but was cut off by Kira placing duck-tape over his mouth. She backed up into the shadows, waiting for her pray to walk through the door.

* * *

Yusuke met up with Kurama and Hiei while Botan flew off to inform Koenma that they may have found the murderer, "I'll proceed towards the back" Kurama volunteered, as Yusuke and Hiei moved closer to the front door.

* * *

Emerald leaned back against the wall, the door to her left. They had neglected their weapons and left them back at the penthouse, deciding instead to just use hand to hand combat. She heard the door knob turn...

* * *

Yusuke opened the door and walked in. He took a few seconds to look around before finally spotting the orange haired teen. He was about to step forward when a crash came from the other room.

* * *

Kurama opened the door, quietly stepping inside. Hearing a noise to his left he turned, only to feel a fist connect with his face. He flew back into the kitchen table, braking it. The punch would have broken his jaw if he wasn't a demon. He looked up and his mouth flew open.

She was definitely not what he was expecting, and she was without a doubt beautiful. He rubbed his jaw before standing back up, but before he had a chance to retaliate, Yusuke came hurtling into the room, landing on the already broken table.

* * *

Kira couldn't believe it, she watched as the same idiot from school walked through the door. She growled and heard a crash from the kitchen where Emerald was. The wolf demon raised her hand, sending the Spirit Detective flying through the air and into the other room. She was about to follow, but stopped.

_'There were 3'_ she thought to herself. One went towards the back and two approached the front. The next thing she knew a sword was pressed up against her neck.

* * *

Yusuke stumbled to his feet and looked at Kurama, "What the hell was that, I walk in the front door, hear a crash, and the next thing I know I'm in here with you" he complained, but then noticed the fox demon wasn't even paying attention. Following Kurama's gaze he saw Emerald.

"What are you doing here" he asked in surprise, but she looked just as confounded.

"You know her?" Kurama questioned, not taking his eyes off the green haired demon.

"Yeah! She's a new student at my school" the Spirit Detective answered.

"Who are you really, you're not the demon we're in pursuit of" the fox demon demanded, but she just smirked.

* * *

Kira sighed, _'Damn amateurs'_ she thought and felt the blade cut deeper into her throat, "Release me" she growled in warning.

"No" said a male voice from behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, distracting her. Finally clearing her mind she concentrated. It always took a minute at the most to fully clear her head and be able to use her telekinesis, it was a pain in the ass, a flaw that she's been trying for years to get rid of.

After about thirty-seconds she was finally released, and her captor was thrown against a wall, "Stupid demon" she insulted, walking over to him. He was about her height, maybe a little taller, and wore mostly all black.

She held him in place, classifying him as a fire demon from what her senses were telling her. She saw him smirk and something started to glow beneath the white cloth he wore on his forehead. 'Damn' she thought as he used his Jagan eye to release himself. Weaponless and against a fire demon she had to admit the odds were against her.

* * *

Kurama and Yusuke attacked at once, swinging their fists and trying to hit the allusive demoness who continued to dodge their attempts. _'She's fast'_ Kurama thought _'but not as fast as Hiei'_ with that the fox demon took out a rose. Emerald was too busy avoiding Yusuke's blows that she didn't notice the thorn whip coming strait at her.

Kurama gently wrapped the vine around her trying not to cut her open. She struggled but the thorns only dug deeper. Yusuke smirked as she growled at them.

The next thing they knew a body came crashing _through_ the door, wood flying in all directions. The beautiful brunette landed next to Emerald and immediately got to her feet, muttering something about stupid fire demons. Hiei walked in and her eyes flashed gold.

Emerald just rolled her eyes, "You couldn't take down _one_ demon?" she hissed.

"He has a Jagan eye, not to mention he's a fire demon" Kira snapped.

"Well, that was short" Yusuke remarked.

"Who said it was over?" the bat demon grinned. Kira quickly grabbed a hold of the whip and froze it. Emerald shattered the ice and was free, lunging towards Yusuke.

_'An ice demon huh__'_ Hiei thought. Kurama created another rose whip, swinging it at Kira. The wolf demon ducked and saw Hiei coming at her with his sword. She covered her hands with ice, catching the blade. The ice grew up the length of the sword and she easily snapped it in half.

Emerald landed a solid punch on Yusuke, and he flew back into the living room. She followed and saw the Spirit Detective getting up. He stood and focused his energy on his right hand. He was tired of this and planned on finishing it quickly with his shot gun, just in case she tried to dodge.

He raised his hand, aiming it at Emerald's chest.

* * *

Kira saw Emerald punch the Spirit Detective out of the room and smirked, _'pathetic'_ she thought.

Hiei was pissed to say the least, the demoness wouldn't stay down and had broke his sword, _'time to end this'_ he thought. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Kira, planning on knocking her out. He grabbed her in a chock hold, but they all froze when shots rang out in the other room.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically, sending shivers up Kurama's spine. The fox demon looked over to Kira to see her eyes completely gold.

* * *

**Ginger1214: Well, they finally met, but we just had to end it in a cliffhanger, sorry!**

**Justyn: I'm still waiting for all that fan mail, man you guys are slow!**

**Ginger1214: Justyn you're not even in the story, go away!**

**Justyn: But I just got more chips!**


	8. All part of the plan

**Ginger1214: Okay well Fox girl still hasn't given us her character and as much as it pains me to do so I got to give it away to someone else because they're coming in soon. The first 3 people to tell us their characters will be in it, doesn't matter if you've already given us somebody. Who do we have so far?**

**Kurama: Daeth101- Fox version sent us Hibiki, a 17 year old boy.**

**Justyn: Raven-haired-Luci gave us Lillith, who's 16 and a girl.**

**Aroura528: Hn....**

**Kurama: Last but certainly not least we have Auraclaritykat with a girl named Luci**

**Ginger1214: Sounds good, their descriptions and stuff are now on the 1st chapter under Emerald's and Kira's**

* * *

**All part of the plan**

Yusuke watched as Emerald tried to dodge, but at least ten hit her. They weren't at full power and were only enough to knock her out. The spirit detective walked back through the kitchen door, only to see Hiei on top of Kira, trying to hold her down on the ground.

"Mating season already?" he joked, but no one payed attention to him. Taking a closer look he saw the wolf demons eyes had completely turned gold, not to mention the newly enlarged fangs and claws. Hiei held her down and she growled threateningly. She grabbed onto his arms and ice traveled up to his shoulders. Steam started to rise, and soon there was nothing but water. It became colder and colder, as Kira's anger grew. She didn't know if Emerald was hurt or even alive.

"Move" Yusuke yelled aiming his spirit gun at her. Hiei disappeared, and Kira put her hands above her shoulders swinging her body up onto her feet. "SPIRIT GUN" he cried out. It hit her in the stomach, throwing her back against the wall, and knocking her out cold. (Ginger1214:No pun intended) Kurama picked her up and carried her into the living room, laying her next to the unconscious bat demon. All three of them walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"OW" he cried out, "Its about time you guys showed up".

"Are you alright Kuwabara, did they torture you?" Kurama asked.

"No, they were about to but then you guys showed up" he told them.

"Damn" Hiei muttered, crossing his arms

"What'd you say?" kuwabara demanded, trying to lunge at the fire demon, unfortunately he was still tied down to the chair, "Can you guys let me out of here?" he whined. Kurama walked closer and began to untie him as a portal appeared. Koenma and Botan stepped out, looking at the team expectantly.

"They're over there" Yusuke pointed.

Looking over the prince smiled, "Good pick them up and follow me" he ordered. Kurama pulled Emerald up into his arms, as Yusuke grabbed Kira. They walked through the portal and were soon standing in a hallway.

"I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something" Kuwabara said, as they walked towards Koenma's office.

"Yeah, me too" Yusuke said, after about a minute of thinking they both shrugged.

* * *

"When I get my hands on you Kazuma, Your Gonna wish they had tortured you!" Shizuru screamed still locked inside the closet.

* * *

They laid the girls on the couch in front of the princes desk. Kira began to stir and her eyes snapped open. They were no longer gold and her teeth had also gone back to normal. She glared at all of them, growling slightly.

"Ah Kira, its nice to finally meet you" said the teen version of Koenma. The wolf demon looked at him for a couple of seconds and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He hit the back wall as the team, except for Hiei, pointed their respected weapons at her. Emerald opened her eyes and stood up. She glanced from the recovering prince, to a pissed off wolf demon, and finally to the wary spirit detectives.

"I'm okay" Koenma reassured them and then turned his attention to the demonesses, "I want you to join my team".

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"I spoke to my father and he agrees that we need all the help we can get" Koenma replied.

"Help with what?" the orange haired teen yelled, "they tried to kill me".

"Who wouldn't" Hiei remarked.

"Why you little..." Kuwabara ran and jumped at the fire demon who was sitting in the window sill. Hiei seemingly disappeared and Kuwabara, unable to stop, rammed right into the window.

"Good thing you had them reinforced sir" George said, Koenma smacked his forehead, kicking the ogre out of the room. Hiei had now reappeared in the other window sill as Kuwabara slid to the ground.

"You actually expect_ me_ to join _them_?" Kira asked coldly, looking over the team in disgust.

"Yes" the prince replied.

"Why?" Emerald spoke for the first time.

"Well, you see, there's a tournament coming up in Demon world and we need six people to enter" he explained.

"Demon world?" the bat demon asked happily.

"Yes, it's called the 'Dark Tournament', and whoever wins can wish for anything they want" Koenma answered.

"Anything?" Kuwabara asked in awe.

"Yes, we've been invited, and that means we don't have a choice" he said angrily, "we need two more fighters, and once I saw your file Kira I knew yo were perfect" he grinned, then looked at the bat demon, "as for you... who are you?".

"The names Emerald Chigiri" she sighed.

"Chigiri, Chigiri" the prince muttered, searching his database, "Ah ha" he finally cried out, finding her name.

"Emerald Chigiri, 16 years old, Bat demon, super strength, parents unknown, was responsible for the deaths of over 200 D class demons" Botan listed off, reading over Koenma's shoulder.

"Sounds about right" she smiled.

"Why may I ask did you two come to the Human World?" Kurama asked politely.

"We got bored?" the bat demon lied, shrugging.

"You want these two demons to join us and fight some tournament?" Kuwabara ranted, "They tortured and killed a guy".

"Two" Emerald corrected.

"What?" he asked.

"We tortured and killed two guys" she stated, "well demons!".

"They would've done that to me" the orange haired teen shouted.

"Wouldn't that have been a shame" Kira said sarcastically, making Yusuke laugh.

"Enough" Koenma intervened before the oaf lost his temper, "will you accept my offer?".

"What's option two?" Emerald asked, looking around at the Detectives.

"Death" Koenma replied.

"Hmm tempting, Kira?" the bat demon asked her partner, silently hoping the wolf demon agreed, _'this could be our only chance to get home'_ she thought. The demoness didn't say anything, weighing her options.

"I can guarantee the prize is real, one of the last winners is still alive, the other my team killed" Koenma said, pressing a button on his desk. A picture popped up on the screen showing two people.

"TOGURO?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Emerald yelled at the same time. They all looked at the demoness and she chuckled nervously.

"You know him?" the Spirit Detective asked suspiciously.

"Everyone knows who Toguro is, he's famous in the demon world" she covered quickly. That seemed to please them as they all looked back at the picture.

"Who's the babe?" Yusuke asked, referring to the small, pink haired girl standing next to Toguro.

"That's Genkai" Botan answered and he started gagging.

"You've got to be kidding me, that old hag use to look like that?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, they were once on a team and won the dark tournament, Genkai asked for nothing, while Toguro wished to become a demon" there was silence after Koenma's explanation, no one dared say anything.

"Fine" Kira eventually growled, answering the princes earlier question.

"Wonderful, now on to more pressing matters, who do you work for?" Koenma asked.

"What makes you think we work for anyone?" the wolf demon barked (Ginger1214: No pun intended... again).

"You torture two demons which proves you wanted information for someone" the prince reasoned.

"If you must know, we were trying to find a way back to the Demon world" the greened haired girl said, she wasn't really lying, she just wasn't giving them the whole truth.

"Very well, the tournament is July 1st, exactly two months from now, all of you will be sent to Genkai's to train" Koenma informed them. 'Great first Toguro, now his partner' Emerald thought, groaning inwardly.

"Yes, no more school" Yusuke cheered.

"Shizuru's gonna kill me" Kuwabara sighed, "oh no, Shizuru" he cried out, remembering she was still locked in the closet.

"Don't worry, I'll get her" Botan reassured him. Koenma created a portal and they all stepped through.

* * *

They all arrived at Genkai's to see her standing there, waiting for them. "Great two more demons I have to deal with, oh well, they can't be any worse than those two" she said, referring to Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Follow me" she ordered. They all did as they were told, the Spirit Detective and the oaf seething. They were walking down a hallway when Kuwabara jogged to catch up with Emerald and Kira.

"So now that we're on the same team and everything, maybe we could..." he flirted.

"No" the wolf demon interrupted.

"But..." he tried again.

"No" Emerald said this time.

"C'mon" he urged.

"No, I don't even know your name" the bat demon answered harshly.

"Oh that's right, we were never formally introduced" Kurama said.

"Fine by me" Kira shrugged.

"Well, my names Kazuma Kuwabara" the oaf exclaimed proudly.

"You already know who I am" Yusuke grinned.

"You may call me Kurama" the fox demon told them, "this is Hiei" he said, knowing the fire demon wouldn't do it himself.

"Emerald and Kira as you already know" the bat demon smiled. (Ginger1214: This is a long ass hallway)

"We're here" Genkai called out. They looked and saw yet another long hallway, but this one had doors all along the walls, each one they guessed led to a bedroom.

"What about our stuff?" Emerald asked, just now remembering all their weapons and clothes still back at the penthouse.

"You can go and get them at anytime, I really don't care" the pink haired woman sneered before walking off.

"Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine" Emerald said sarcastically. They each went into a room and were satisfied with what they saw (Ginger1214: Aurora's too lazy to describe each room). Walking back out the boys went off to do what ever, while the girls took off towards their penthouse, calling the limo along the way.

Once they arrived they took the elevator up to the top floor, neither of them saying anything. As they opened the door the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emerald asked.

"Is everything alright?" Sakyo's voice rang through the other end.

"Yep, every thing's going exactly as planned" she smirked

* * *

**Ginger1214: What this all about? What does Sakyo have planned? Who were the girls getting information on? Did Shizuru ever get out of the closet? Find out next time on...**

**Kurama, Ginger, and Justyn: All's fair in love and torture**


	9. Merciless Killing

**Ginger1214: Have two new OC's up on the first chapter, but we still need one more (preferably a boy)**

**Justyn: What's happening in the story again?**

**Kurama: We've all met, and are staying at Genkai's to train for the Dark Tournament!**

**Ginger1214: We also found out that this was part of Sakyo's plan all along!**

**Justyn: All I can say is Dun Dun Dunn.......**

* * *

**Merciless Killing**

It was about 4pm by the time the demonesses got back to Genkai's and dinner was already being set out by Kurama.

"Yo Foxy, what are we having?" Emerald asked him.

"Pork, rice, and vegetables" he answered.

"Umm, smells delicious" she said smiling; he gave her a wide grin before turning back and passing out the forks. Kira went back outside and spotted Hiei in a nearby tree. Walking right passed him, she moved deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Where's Kira and Hiei?" Emerald questioned, they were all sitting around the table, enjoying their food.

"Probably off screwing each other" Yusuke remarked, laughing.

"She asked where Kira and Hiei were, not you and Keiko" Botan shot back; she and Koenma had also shown up for dinner, hoping to get more information on the two demonesses. They all laughed and finished their meals, still no sign of their friends.

* * *

Kira had been walking for what seemed like forever, looking up into the sky, she estimated the time to be right before sunset. She was about to turn back when a sound caught her attention.

_'BANG'_

It was a gun shot, that, she was sure of. She was about to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of her.

* * *

Once the dishes were done Emerald walked outside, hoping to get a glimpse of the sunset. She heard someone come up behind her, and judging by their scent she guessed it was Kurama.

"Follow me" he said sweetly, smiling at her. She gave him a confused look, but didn't question it.

* * *

Walking through a cluster of trees, what Kira saw angered her. Four guys, each with guns, taunting a female wolf who was just trying to protect her pup. She was beautiful, probably a Timber wolf. She already had one bullet hole right above her left shoulder, but she stood her ground, keeping her pup safe.

The wolf demon growled when one of the men raised his gun and fired, killing her. When they went after the pup Kira revealed herself.

"Well, looky here, we got ourselves a play thing boys" one of them sneered. They all laughed and advanced on her, but she had three knocked out in a matter of seconds, not even bothering to use her powers. The last guy, the one that shot the wolf, raised his gun, and Kira began to concentrate. It was taking to long and the guy was about to fire, but a black shadow shot out of the tree's, knocking him out.

Kira walked forward, ignoring Hiei's presence and the fact that he just saved her life. She kneeled down next to the dead wolf and looked to the side when she heard the pup growling. She could tell it was a boy by his scent and she could also tell he was scared. She starred at him and allowed her eyes to flash gold. He stopped growling and approached slowly.

* * *

Kurama led Emerald through a beautiful garden not far from the house. The bat demon was shocked at the beauty of the place, _'is this what he wanted to show me?'_ she asked herself. He guided her through the garden and soon they were standing on the side of a cliff.

Emerald's mouth dropped open; they had a perfect view of the sun setting behind the mountains. She soon learned that it wasn't a cliff, but the top of a waterfall. It wasn't a very big one, but the way the water slowly cascaded into the lake below was almost breathtaking.

Kurama laughed at her shocked expression, sitting down on the ledge, she grinned back, and soon joined him on the ground.

* * *

Kira didn't move as the pup circled her, trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not. From what she could tell he was only a couple of weeks, and probably wouldn't survive on his own. Finally he stopped and walked up to her, licking her chin as a sign of acceptance. She allowed this, still not moving a muscle. The pup went over and nudged his mom as if trying to wake her up. He gently tugged on her ear before rolling onto his back and licking her face.

"Why do you pity them?" Hiei asked, speaking for the first time.

"It's senseless murder" she replied as if expecting the question.

"Hn" was all he said.

"I don't kill unless I gain something from it, they kill for pleasure" she growled. The pup went up to her and nudged her hand, trying to comfort her.

"If they can't fend for themselves then they don't deserve to live" Hiei said emotionlessly, leaning back against a tree.

"They use weapons that take no skill other than to aim and pull a trigger" she glared, "if this had been a real fight, the wolf would have surely won." The fire demon said nothing, but he did gain a little respect for this demoness. Kira stood up and began to walk back. The pup glanced back at his mother one last time before following the wolf demon.

* * *

Emerald sighed, enjoying Kurama's company. They didn't talk much, they didn't have to. The sun set was amazing, even better than some of the ones she can remember from back home.

"How long have you been here? In the human world I mean" she asked the fox demon.

"My whole life" he replied. She starred at him, shocked, "I'm simply the reincarnation of a demon" he explained. She nodded, looking back up at the darkening sky. The stayed that way for about 5 minutes before Kurama stood up, extending his hand towards the bat demon. She smiled and let him pull her to her feet. They walked back in silence and found everyone in the living room, except for two demons who still hadn't come back yet. There was already a fire lit even though it was the beginning of April and very warm out.

The door opened and Kira entered quietly, Hiei following. They all looked up just as a little black wolf pup came trotting up behind them.

"See, I told you that's what they were doing" Yusuke cried out, only to get smacked over the head by Genkai. The two demons ignored the Spirit Detective, Hiei taking up the window seat, while Kira sat down on the empty recliner.

"Uh...Kira?" Emerald asked as the pup curled around the wolf demons boots.

"Ooh puppy" Kuwabara said attempting to pet him. He growled, jumping up onto the chair with Kira.

"Don't touch him" she barked, threateningly, and the orange haired teen backed off, sulking.

"Where's its mother?" Emerald asked, starring at the black fur ball now curled up at Kira's side.

"Dead" was the short reply.

"What's its name?" Botan questioned excitedly.

"Name?" the wolf demon asked confused.

"He needs a name" Emerald chimed in.

"Hn" was all Kira said, not really caring.

"Well, how about Blacky?" Kuwabara suggested and the brunette gave him a disgusted look.

"Ooh, I know, Reaper" the bat demon exclaimed cheerfully, "Does that sound alright?" she asked.

"Hn" Kira said, closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes" the green haired girl grinned.

* * *

**Ginger1214: Yeah I know it wasn't all that exciting, but I wanted a calm, fluffy chapter**

**Justyn: I'm confused, don't you have a demon form?**

**Ginger1214: That was random, but no, I don't, Kira does**

**Justyn: Oh, so bat wings aren't going to sprout out of your back?**

**Ginger1214: no.....**

**Justyn: Good! Now you'll never get your chips back! (Runs away with chips)**


	10. Jealous? I think not

**Ginger1214: Sorry we haven't updated in a while, we actually have at least 13 more chapters written down, we just haven't gotten around to typing them yet.**

**Aroura528: Its only been about a month, I think they'll live!**

**Ginger1214: You know what...**

**Kurama: Lets just start the next chapter, shall we? (laughing nervously)**

* * *

**Jealous? I think not**

The next day they were all training, Yusuke was up against Emerald, while Kira was fighting Kurama. Genkai watched as Yusuke tried to punch the bat demon, only to fall face first into the ground.

"Yo Dimwit, your never gonna survive this tournament if you can't even stay on your feet" she taunted.

"SHUT UP GRANDMA, I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP" the spirit detective yelled, making Emerald laugh.

* * *

Kira rolled out of the way as another plant came up from the ground, trying to grab her. She was debating wether to end this quickly or to toy with him a bit longer, but her decision was made when his thorn whip grazed her shoulder, leaving a trail of blood.

She began to concentrate and Kurama wisely took advantage of this. A vine came up behind her and wrapped around her neck. She tried to breathe, but it only tightened its grip.

Genkai was about to call the match when Kira suddenly reached up and grabbed the vine, freezing it.

* * *

Yusuke was getting fed up with trying to catch the bat demon, so instead he sat down, waiting for her. Emerald snuck up behind him, but he was ready for her.

With one punch she was sent flying through the air. Shocked, she looked up and saw his hand glowing blue.

"So you used your spirit energy to strengthen your punch, not bad" Emerald grinned, "but still not enough to beat me."

* * *

Kira shattered the vine and sucked in a breath of air. She moved quickly and soon was right next to the fox demon. She grabbed his arms and froze everything except his head.

She was about to walk away when a flower popped out of the ground in front of her and shot a dart right into her neck. (Ginger1214: I think Aurora's been watching too much Jamanji)

She collapsed to the ground, asleep, and Genkai called it a tie considering neither of them could move.

* * *

Emerald saw Kira fall, she wanted to go over and see if she was alright, but there was still one thing standing in her way, Yusuke. She wasn't dodging anymore and they were both now engaged in hand to hand combat. It was a battle of endurance, who would fall first?

Emerald delivered a solid punch to his cheek and it was over. Yusuke fell to the ground, seeing stars.

"Emerald wins" Genkai sighed tiredly "next up we have Kuwabara verses Hiei" it lasted about 30 seconds, "and Hiei wins."

* * *

Kurama was being thawed out, Yusuke was trying to stand up, Emerald was nursing a sprained wrist from that last punch, Hiei was bored, and the other two were still knocked out.

Reaper came trotting up and started licking Kira's face. She didn't respond and he began whining. Emerald tried to walk over to them, but the wolf pup gave off a warning growl. Hiei rolled his eyes, jumping out of the tree and walking away.

"A little help here" the bat demon called out after him.

"Why should I?" he grwoled.

"We can't just leave her here... and your faster" she reasoned.

"Hn" he said before walking over and scooping the wolf demon into his arms. Reaper did nothing and simply followed him back to the house. Emerald guessed it was because he was there when Kira found the pup.

She shrugged, then made her way over to kurama. She took a few steps, but stopped when she saw him busy talking to Genkai, who's hands were glowing, melting the ice around him.

"Emerald" Yusuke called, walking over.

"You up for round two already?" she joked.

"You're so on" he replied, laughing "but why don't we use a different style of fighting?" he smirked.

* * *

"Kuwabara, have you seen Emerald?" Kurama asked, he didn't know why, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Uh, I think she's with Yusuke in his room" the newly awakened teen answered.

"Thank you" the fox demon said, walking off towards the house. He made it to the hallway and stopped at the second door on the left. He was about to knock, when two distinctly different voices reached his ears.

"Are you sure you've never done this before? Your pretty good" a male said.

"Yeah I'm sure, c'mon faster" a female yelled.

"I'm gonna beat you" the male grunted and Kurama stopped listening. He took his hand away from the door, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions and if Emerald was having sex with Yusuke it wasn't like the fox owned her, not yet anyway.

Deciding to leave them be, he retraced his steps back down the hallway. He passed Kira's room and saw her stirring on the bed, Reaper yelping happily. He continued on to the kitchen, planning on starting dinner for everyone.

* * *

"Damn! You won again" Yusuke whined, starring at the TV screen flashing 'Player 2 wins'.

"Yeah and I bet I can beat you again" Emerald laughed. They restarted the racing game and played until dinner was ready, oh what fun that was...

* * *

**Ginger1214: You didn't even make him get jealous?**

**Aroura528: Fuck drama**

**Ginger1214: Your probably right, he's most likely not the jealous type anyway**

**Kurama: ...**


End file.
